It's About Time
by ShanRB
Summary: Robert and Anna both get a phone call from Patrick, the baby's coming it's time to head to Berkeley.


It's About Time

Robert and Anna left the hospital together, both beaming with pride. They were staying at the same hotel in Berkeley, so they decided to get a cab together now that visiting hours were over. It was close to both the hospital and Robin and Patrick's house. They had both arrived earlier that day after getting a call from Patrick saying the baby was coming.

"A grandson," he smiled, "I still think it should have been Robert Noah," Robert stated as they got into their cab.

"Oh come on grandpa, Emma was the one that decided the order of his name," Anna said with a smile.

"Yeah I know," he smiled. "I can't believe how little he is."

"That's how small they start out. I'm so glad you got here so quickly, and have gotten to see both your grandchildren as babies." Anna turned to look out the window and wipe away her tear.

"I'm glad I got here to see him too." He took her hand, "Anna you don't have to look away, you know I understand you did what you thought you had to, to protect Robin."

Anna turned to find him smiling at her, "I know you do but it still hurts, you should have known about Robin from the start."

"Why don't you let me take you out for dinner? I'm in too good of a mood to just go back to our rooms for the night."

"I'd like that." They agreed the restaurant in their hotel would be fine. That way they could have a few drinks to celebrate the newest member of their family "Why do you stay away from Port Charles so much, I miss having you around to talk to? It's almost impossible to get you on the phone as well."

"Sorry Luv, I know I'm way too busy most days. You're right I should come there more often." Robert knew the biggest reason he wasn't there more often is the same reason he won't get much sleep tonight. Anna still drove him wild with desire, she will always be the most beautiful woman he has ever met. As much as he loved being around her, it hurt to know he had missed his last chance to be with her again. His pride has cost him that, he should have let her come to Bern with him. He did love it, being this close to her, and when they got to work cases together. He really loved the dreams he still had about her, but it all reminded him of what he would never have again. Why had he walked away from her?

"You know you have family there too," she said with a little grin.

"Yeah, I'll make more of an effort OK, but only if you let me stay with you," he smiled back.

"Oh I'm sure I still have room for you," Anna agreed. "I think Emma is going to come with me for a little visit when I go back, you know to give Robin and Patrick some time to get settled in with the baby. Maybe you could come too, I'm sure Mac and Felicia would love to see you."

"That would be nice, I would have to check my schedule. I made sure I would have time to come here I didn't want to miss this." It was times like this that he hated how busy he always was and would find himself thinking about stepping back from his duties some. Anna had just invited him to her home for a few days and he wasn't sure if he could get away. A little time alone with her would be wonderful.

They got to the hotel and went to the restaurant, when they were shown to their table Robert ordered a bottle of champagne. Anna couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy. She knew it wasn't just because of the baby, she truly missed spending time with Robert. He would always be an important part of her life, and she was going to enjoy their time together. When the waiter brought them the champagne, Anna picked up her glass first to make a toast, "Here's to Noah Robert Scorpio Drake, our beautiful little grandson."

"Cheers, and here's to him goes by Robby," Robert said with a smile.

"Robert, that's up to Robin and Patrick," she said with a laugh.

"You have to admit it makes the most sense. I mean I'm still around, Noah's still around, so by calling him Robby it would eliminate any confusion," he grinned.

"Well I can't argue with that logic, but it's still up to his parents." The waiter came and took their order, while they waited they talked about their grand kids more, "You know Emma takes after us, I mean a lot. I told you she was the one that found the picture of me that Valentin had, right?"

"No, how did he manage that?"

"I think I had mentioned something about wanting to know more about him. She was in Port Charles around Christmas and she had a play date with Charlotte out at Valentin's house on Spoon Island and she took it upon herself to do some snooping around and found it," Anna explained.

"That's our girl," Robert beamed.

"I can see her growing up and joining the police force maybe she'll become a P.I., hopefully not a spy though,"

"I agree, the spy life cost too much." Robert looked into her eyes as he spoke but had to look away.

Anna noticed how quickly he looked away, "It does, sometimes the best thing you've ever had is taken away."

Robert looked back at her, he saw the tear that threatened to fall, and reached up and wiped it away. He couldn't look away from her this time, he just stared into her eyes. He knew they were both talking about each other. "At least we're still a part of each other's life. I'll take you, however, I can get you."

Anna noticed the little spark from his touch. Watching him talk she found herself thinking about kissing him, and how it would feel to be in his arms again. What was different today she wondered?

When they had finished their meal and the bottle of champagne Anna suggested,"We could have another drink in the bar, I'm not ready to go to my room yet." she realized it was that she wasn't ready to leave him yet, she was enjoying his company.

"I think that's a great idea, as long as we don't have hangovers tomorrow. I'm sure they don't mix with crying babies," he said with a smile.

"No they don't," Anna laughed. Why was it so easy to be with him like this, when they seemed destined to just be friends?

They made their way to the bar, sat down and ordered drinks. "We've already toasted little Robby, so what do we drink to this time?" Robert asked.

"Here's to family, and those unbreakable bonds." Anna held up her glass.

Robert smiled and clinked her glass, "to unbreakable bonds." What was going on here, had she just mentioned their relationship again, or was he just reading what he wanted into her comment? He knew they would always be there for each other, and that he would love to give them another chance but he believed Anna didn't feel the same way anymore.

Anna wondered if she was just feeling nostalgic about family and their love for each other because she was feeling a pull towards Robert tonight. She realized she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could while they were both here. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"As long as I can, I requested 2 weeks but we'll see if I get all that time off," he answered.

"I was thinking about taking Emma somewhere fun tomorrow, would you want to join us?"

"I'd like that," Robert smiled. "Then I can start working on getting her to call her little brother Robby," he added with a wink.

Anna laughed, she knew he was only partly serious, but he would mention it to Emma a few times while he was here. "I hope you get to stay for the two weeks, it would be nice seeing you with a new born more. I could get lots of pictures."

"As long as I get pictures of you as well, maybe a few of us."

Anna smiled she would love a more current picture of the two of them, she was sure that was what he meant. "When they bring little Noah home we'll have to get a picture of all of us. Our little family has doubled in size now Scorpio."

Robert beamed with pride, "I know it's incredible, isn't it. I really am glad I'm here, I would have hated to miss this." Anna looked down, once again thinking about keeping Robin from him for all those years. He took her hand, "Anna look at me." She looked back up at him. "I wanted to be there when Emma was born but there was a little thing called cancer I had to deal with. We don't know if they will have another child, so I had to be here to welcome our little man into the world. Luv, it has nothing to do with you and Robin or the past. I'm not getting any younger and I want to be a part of my grandkids lives."

Anna started to tear up, Robert wiped away her tears again. His touch was so gentle, she knew it was a platonic gesture, but this wasn't the first time his touch had stirred other feeling in her today. He was still looking in her eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Robert I'm sorry you have to keep telling me that. I think my guilt is just getting to me more today because we just welcome a baby into the world together."

"Well if that's the case I don't want to see that pain on your face again after tonight, deal," Robert said and gave her a little smile.

Anna smiled back, "Deal."

They sat sipping their drinks, then Robert put his hand on her knee, "Anna you are amazing. You are the strongest woman I know, you don't back down from life's challenges. You fight when others would walk away. You passed that spirit on to our daughter and it has been passed onto Emma. If that isn't enough you are still stunningly beautiful."

Anna blushed, "You have a way of knowing just what I need to hear."

Oh, how he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. She should be happy today, not thinking about a choice she made 40 years ago. He had finished his drink but didn't want to leave her yet. "Did you want another drink?"

"I don't know if I should my emotions are already all over the place tonight, if I drink too much I'll end up crying all night or something silly like that," she told him. "Would you walk me to my room?"

"I think I can do that." He stood up and offered her his arm, she smiled and took it. They walked to the elevator arm in arm. "What floor are you on?" he asked as they got in the elevator.

"The fourth, room 412."

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Why what room are you in?"

"I'm across the hall, in 413," he told her with a smile.

"Well, that's convenient." They walked down the hall together, at her door she turned to him. "So are we going to the hospital first or picking up Emma?"

"I will do whatever you want. Maybe you should call Patrick tonight to find out what works best for them?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She realized she didn't want to say good night yet but wasn't sure she should invite him in. "Um, I guess I should call him before it gets too late."

"Well good night then," Robert gave her a hug, he held her a little longer than he usually would, then kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Robert."

Anna turned and unlocked her door, then went inside. Robert stood in the hall just looking at the now closed door. What was going on tonight, why was she affecting him like this. Every time he touched her, he wanted to touch her more. Her touch was waking up those feelings he always tried to ignore. He turned and went to his door, just as he opened it. "Robert," he turned, "Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"

"I would love one." He closed his door then followed her into her room.

"Why don't you call Patrick while I pour us some drinks?" Anna asked as she crossed the room. Robert pulled out his phone and did as she asked.

Anna was sitting at the foot of the bed holding two glasses when he hung up. "We can pick Emma up in the morning at the hospital that way we can all get a little visit in before spent the day together. Apparently, she already has a few ideas about where we could take her." He sat down beside her and took his drink. "I'm glad you invited me in, I miss spending time with you as well and I'm really enjoying this evening."

"As soon as I closed the door I wanted to talk to you some more," she admitted. It was more than that, she wanted to be near him. "Oh, I almost forgot to show you this." Anna picked up her phone, she had taken a picture of him holding Noah for the first time. "I was ready for it this time, look." Then she showed him the picture.

"Oh that's precious, you have to send that to me," he looked up and smiled at her. "I didn't even notice you take that."

"I told you I was ready." She put her hand on his leg as she spoke. "Robin wanted to make sure there were lots of pictures since all three grandparents were there. There should be one of me holding him as well."

Robert started scrolling through her pictures until he found the picture she meant. Anna was looking at Noah, it looked like he was staring back at her. Robert could see the joy on her face even though he could only see her profile. "I want this one too, it's beautiful. You're beautiful."

"Robert," she smiled

"It's true, like a fine wine you keep getting better with age."

Was he experiencing the same feeling she was? Maybe she was reading too much into it, Robert was always telling her things like that. This had been a happy emotional day and she might just want to hear he still want to have her in his life. They were both in very good moods, that must be it. "Thank you."

Sitting here like this with her, Robert couldn't stop thinking about kissing her. Her hand was still on his leg, making him think she was feeling those old feelings again as well. He started scrolling through her pictures again, there were a few more he asked her to send him. "We definitely need more family pictures while we're all here."

"If you were around more often we'd have more," she teased. "I come here fairly often, I just seem to miss your visits." Anna was right they don't get to talk or see each other enough. Was that what he was feeling, was he just missing spending time with her? No, he was sure there was more to it. He had gotten to the end of the baby pictures, "Am I going to find any embarrassing pictures if I keep going?" he teased.

"I come here fairly often, I just seem to miss your visits." Anna was right they don't get to talk or see each other enough. Was that what he was feeling, was he just missing spending time with her? No, he was sure there was more to it. He had gotten to the end of the baby pictures, "Am I going to find any embarrassing pictures if I keep going?" he teased.

"I bet there aren't any that you would even find interesting, there probably aren't that many pictures between these and Emma's last visit," she admitted. He handed back her phone, it wasn't until then that she moved her hand from his leg. "Did you want another drink?"

"I better not I wouldn't want to have a foggy head tomorrow, I got a big day planned." He grinned at her.

"Oh really."

"Yup, a day with my favourite granddaughter."

"Your only granddaughter."

"And my favourite partner in crime." The look on his face told her all she needed to know. She knew what he meant and was now sure she wasn't misreading what was happening between them.

"It's been a while since we've been partners in crime," she smiled knowingly back at him.

"I shouldn't have left without you," he told her.

"Sorry, what."

"I shouldn't have left for Bern without you. Once I did I should have called and had you meet me there. I just hated the thought of you seeing me so frail and weak, the chemotherapy took a lot out of me." Robert reached up and touched her cheek. "I know I cost us our last chance, I'm sorry."

"Robert, don't talk like that."

"Anna I walked away from you right after you told me you weren't willing to wait anymore."

"Tell me you aren't thinking about kissing me." Anna looked him in the eyes.

"I'd be lying."

"Tell me I'm the only one that is feeling that spark every time we touch."

Robert didn't say anything, instead, he leaned in and kissed her, then held her close to him. "Every time I saw the pain on your face today I wanted to take you in my arms and hold you tell the pain was gone. This should be one of the happiest days of our life."

"It is, I am so happy. I just couldn't help but picture a younger you holding that precious little one this afternoon. I don't mean to be dwelling on it, it's just what's going on in my head."

He tucked some hair behind her ear, "You could have kept Robin a secret from me but you didn't. The moment she walked into my life, even before I knew she was mine, she had a hold of my heart. We are so lucky to have such an amazing daughter, who has now given us two beautiful grandchildren." He kissed her gently. "Please Anna can we put that all behind us, it is so far in the past it doesn't matter at all."

"OK, I will do my best," she promised, "but you have to do something for me."

"What is that Luv?"

"Stop talking and kiss me," She gave him a seductive little smile.

"I want to do more than kiss you."

"Good," she said playfully.

When they kissed the passion was there immediately. The hunger and need to be together driving their passion. It had been so long since they had been together but they both remembered what the other liked, what drove them wild, they took their time pleasuring each other. Afterwards, they lay spent in each other arms.

"So when are you going to tell Robin?" Robert asked and they both laughed. He had asked her that same question once before.

"I want you in my life, Robert. This isn't just some one night fling, or something we do while we're both here." Anna told him, her head still on his chest.

"I want you in mine as well. We'll have to figure out how to make it work, I'm not doing a long distance relationship."

"I told you earlier I have room for you at my house."

"That could work," he agreed. "I might have to leave once in a while but I think with some rearrangements I should be able to work out of Port Charles."

"I could live with that, I still have to leave on assignment once in a while as well."

"Are you sure about this Anna, do you really want to give us another chance?"

Anna propped herself up on an elbow to look at him. "Bucket of Mia Tais," she said with a smile. "I think I've waited long enough for you to bring that to me."

"I love you, Anna. I always have."

"I love you, Robert, more than you know."

Then he kissed her, "I hope you're not tired, I just need a little time and we're doing that again."

The next morning they got to the hospital before Patrick and Emma. Robert was sitting in a chair holding Noah, "I think little Robby here likes hanging out with grandpa."

"Robert we talked about that last night, it's their choice," Anna told him with a smile.

"Robin, doesn't Robby just sound right? Robert, Robin, and Robby, it just makes sense." The big grin on his face showed he was enjoying himself.

Anna was watching him, she had a pleased smiled on her face. Robin had noticed the look and thought it was more than just being happy about the baby. "Mom, give me your phone I'll get a picture of you and dad with," she paused, "my son."

"You wanted to say Robby, I could tell," Robert teased.

Robin smiled at him. "Remember you have to send me all of these," Robin reminded her. "Ok you two look this way, I clearly don't have to say smile." Robin took a few pictures, then she sat watching the three of them. Anna sat on the arm of the chair, she had one arm around behind Robert, her hand on his shoulder and she was leaning on him. They talked quietly while they were adoring their grandson. Robin noticed how they would look at each other. She picked up Anna phone again and snapped a picture when they looked at each other again. She looked at the picture after taking it, then smiled, yeah that's what she thought. "So has this been going on long?"

They looked up at her, then at each other and smiled. "You made me tell her last time," Robert said with a smile.

They looked at Robin again and she was smiling, "This picture is getting blown up, I can see your love in it."

Anna got up to get her phone and smiled when she saw the picture. She showed Robert and they both smiled. "You're right that is getting blown up." They were looking into each other's eyes, there were no words needed to express what they felt for each other, Robin was right the photo had captured their feelings perfectly. "There are a few things that have to be worked out but it won't be long before you can visit both of us in Port Charles."

"I'm so happy for you two." Robin beamed with happiness, "It's about time."


End file.
